


Obey

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Reader gets interogated because of false accusations.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I get a reader x venable with the prompt ‘bend over’?  
> @the-heartbroken-venable

At this point it was getting ridiculous. I knew Venable had it out for me, but this? Being tied up and whipped for nothing!? Some sick part of me enjoyed having the amount of attention she gave me, even though it was painful, but this was going too far. Hot pain shot through my back as the whip hit me once more. Splitting open the skin, warm blood trickling down my exposed back and my scream ripped through the room.

“Aaaaahh!!! Stop... Please!” I begged her, sobbing and clawing at the chains that kept me upright and in place. The pain was getting excruciating. 

“You can make it all stop, Miss Y/N, by simply answering my question. Why did you take the rations out of the supply closet?” Miss Venable asked circling me like a predator gently stroking her fingers over the broken skin. The sting it left felt awful. As she finished her circle a firm hand grabbed my chin and yanked my head up forcing me to look at her. I parted my lips to answer her but nothing came out. “Speak or I will have to find other means to get the information out of you.” she hissed. A sob shook my body but she didn’t care. The next thing I felt were the chains lowering and my legs giving way as I fell to the floor. Hitting my knees hard but at this point, it didn’t matter anymore. The pain on my back was harsher. Dried wounds ripped open by the impact and the involuntary bend of my back. Sending a flair of searing pain through my nervous system. My fists clenched in hopes to drain the anguish but to no avail. Tears started to cover the cold wood floor as my cries filled the room once more. “Bend over.” I ignored her. Big mistake. With one swift move, she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back making me bend my neck until my ear was close to her lips. “I said. Bend. Over.” 

“Please… don’t… I ca… I can’t do this anymore… please…”

“Then answer my question. Why did you steal rations from the supply closet?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t do it…” I pleaded desperately in hopes she might finally have mercy on me. She did not. Her fist clenched even tighter around my hair as she started to walk towards her desk. With me crawling right behind her. The clicks of her cane hitting the wood, accentuating every second step. With a harsh yank I was stumbling and pulling my way back on to my feet, groaning, averting her eyes and focusing my attention on my shoes. Silence filled the room and I shook in fear of what might come next. That was when her hand released my scalp. A short relieved exhale and a soft click later the chains around my hand loosened and rattled to the floor. Disbelieve was an understatement when I looked at the fallen chain next to my feet but I allowed myself to feel relief, it was over. Wasn’t it?

“Bend over.” Miss Venable said calmly as she pointed a finger at her desk. I appalled, all my blood drained from my face as I stared at her with fresh tears starting to well up in my eyes. This was never going to be over… I was trapped in here. Forever… A prison that forced me to obey every command of Miss Venable. 

The cold wood was a stark contrast to my sweating palms as I let them slide over her desk. Following my hands, I leaned over it letting my head touch the cool surface. It grounded me and gave me a short moment of peace but I knew it wasn’t meant to last. The spot my head was resting on was heating up and the reality of the situation came washing over me, dragging me out of the save space in my head. 

“Since you persisted on being stubborn and refusing to comply, I am forced to use a…. different, more creative, approach. You see... there are more ways to make people talk.” she said, leaning against her desk as she pushed her cane against the floor letting me know her patience was waning. I was expecting a speech but it never came. Then I felt it. A soft hand wandering up my skirt, hiking it up inch by inch. When I realized what she was doing I held my breath, frozen in place as tears trickled down my cheeks. I had dreams about her touching me intimately but this wasn’t a dream. This was a nightmare. 

Miss Venable started to shift at my side and I heard the rustling of her dress as she moved behind me. My skirt was pushed up to my waist and her fingers ghosted over my exposed flesh. This was humiliating. I could feel her stare boring into my back. 

Gentle hands slid under my underwear and palmed my ass before grabbing a hold of the garment and pulling it down, excruciatingly slow until it hit the floor. Completely exposing me in front of her. I didn’t hear it coming. Sharp pain. A loud slap and a yelp escaped my lips as her hand was connected with my behind letting her hand linger there for a little while. Then she stroked the sore spot softly making me moan at the sensation. She raised her hand again and I couldn’t take it anymore. My spirit broken, I couldn’t get through another round of punishment. “NO! PLEASE...STOP!!!” It was silent for a moment.

“Then tell me what you did.” she raised her hand higher. I flinched.

“LAUNDRY DUTY!” Venable stopped her hand from violently coming down moving her attention to my face. “...I was on my way back from laundry duty!” She lowered her hand slowly. “I heard ah… I heard a noise…” her hand now out of sight. 

“Go on.” Miss Venable said calmly. A strange twinkle in her eyes.

“I was bringing the fresh towels to the bathroo-“ I stopped as I felt her hand returning up to my ass. She started teasing me. I was ashamed of the reactions that action elicited. Goosebumps started to cover my arms and a blush tainted my face. “I was close... to the kitchen... When... mmhh... When I heard it.” It was getting harder to concentrate, she teased me close to my center but never touching the spot I needed her most. “I… I walked in… aaahh... there was nothing… I checked around the kitchen to.. Make sure …“ My skin flushed as she came particularly close, brushing my lips for a split second. I just spurted it all out. I didn’t want her to stop there. “There was no one! I only saw the opened boxes lying around..! Please… don’t stop! Aaahh...” I moaned and rocked my hips to meet her touch.

“And I suppose the next moment was when I came in to find you there. With your filthy hands all over them.”

“I didn’t steal them. I swear… Please, Miss Venable... ” She continued to tease my folds until she pulled away with no warning. 

“I saw who did it!” I felt ashamed. I wanted to be touched by her again. I wanted to feel her fingers in me. I wanted to stop thinking about the pain on my back and I was willing to do whatever it took for the feeling of her touch to return. 

“See, I told you we would find a way to make you talk. Now tell me...” She leaned over her desk, one arm supporting her weight and whispered into my ear. “Who did it?” two fingers plunged into me.

“Aaahhh… Miss Venable..!” I whimper and gasp. “Please… slow..er…”

“This is not meant as a treat, Missy. Give me the name and you might-”

“Timothy! It was Timothy...” She pulled away. Leaving me cold and empty. “Please..”

“Gather your things and get out of my office!” I slumped to the floor at her words. Confused in pain and way too aroused to comprehend what happened.


End file.
